1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of bicycles and more particularly relates to a device for supporting the chest of a bicyclist when riding a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles with handles that curve downward for grasping enable a bicyclist to position his/her body in a low, aerodynamic position. Bicycle accessories referred to as Aerobars have been developed to enable a bicyclist to remain in such low position with elbows resting on supports and with a projection extending forward which the bicyclist can grasp for steering control. Maintaining a low, aerodynamic position for long periods of time is difficult for a bicyclist and causes the rider's shoulders to hunch upwards, causing tension and strain in the back and torso of the rider. Fatigue builds up over time in the bicyclist who supports his body on either handlebars or on Aerobars.